


You Will never know - Cara&Kahlan

by s3ri4lnumb3r



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Female Protagonist, Femslash, Lesbian Character, Video, Video Format: Streaming, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s3ri4lnumb3r/pseuds/s3ri4lnumb3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another fan made vid. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will never know - Cara&Kahlan




End file.
